In the related art, a board work device such as amounting device that mounts a component on aboard is known. For example, PTL 1 discloses an electric circuit board assembly line that includes multiple electrical component mounting machines which mount an electrical component on a circuit board. The electric circuit board assembly line is able to acquire information on another electrical component mounting machine (slave device) on a display of an arbitrary electrical component mounting machine (master device) that is designated by an operator.